Twinkle Snow Time Planet
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: It's Christmastime, and it starts out peaceful as Relena reflects on the past 2 years. However, evil terrorists have their sights set on ruining her Christmas yet again. Who will save her? (shounen-ai, humor)


__

Twinkle Snow Time Planet

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dorothy: It's that time of year!

JC: The time of love, presents, world peace, AND MORE PRESENTS!

Duo: Heero in nothing but wrapping paper anyone?

Relena: No thanks. I'd rather have that OTHER man.

Heero: (falls over in shock)

Relena: Well, a girl HAS to have OPTIONS.

Dorothy: True, true.

JC: Anyway, let's get this snowball fight started!

Une: Before we get started, let's explain the rules and disclaimer. JC doesn't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, and NEVER EVER WILL SO LONG AS … COPYRIGHT LAWS EXIST!

JC: SNOWBALL FIGHT READY…

Heero: GO! (Beams JC w/snowball)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The burning red fire in the fireplace lit the room with a pale yellow glow. The light reached weakly out the tall glass windows into the dark night as snow fell. Relena Darlian placed her fingertips upon the frosty glass and stared out into the night. 

_'Hard to believe… but with what we've all gone through these last years… a peaceful Christmas.'_ Relena stared at the snow falling near the window; the flakes tinted yellow from the light of the fire. 

Her gaze shifted to the burning gaze of the stars in the night sky. The moon cast its pale light through the gap in the clouds, illuminating the castle gardens in an eerie silver light. 

'…' The Vice-Minister turned away from the window when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

"Relena, you really shouldn't be staying up so late. Santa will never come if you're still awake." Dorothy teased.

"Oh Dorothy." Relena laughed softly. "I'll be along soon enough."

"In the meantime… how about some hot cocoa?" Dorothy opened the door wider to reveal Lady Une and Mariemaia with a tray of mugs and cookies.

"Thank you." Relena accepted the mug and took a long sip.

"After last year, I hope you are enjoying this year's Christmas, Vice Minister." Lady Une said. "I've doubled the security just in case."

"Oh, there's really no need." Relena sighed as she sipped the hot liquid again. 

"I'm assuming you've noticed your 'visitor'." Une smiled.

"Really, I think everyone should just stop worrying so much about me." Relena sank into an armchair. "Heero? Why don't you just come out? I know you're there." 

The curtain in the far window shifted, and Heero Yuy stepped out from behind it.

"Ooh… she's good." Mariemaia commented.

"Relena… please understand. I called Heero and asked him to come. After the terrorist incident on your birthday… I was worried." Dorothy explained. 

"I appreciate your concern. Thank you. Both of you." Relena bowed. "I just feel so bad though Heero. You should be up in the colony with Duo right now." 

"Hn. Duo understands." Heero said flatly.

"I can't believe that." Relena muttered and kicked the armchair hard. A loud groan echoed from it.

"Geez… not so hard." Duo moaned as he rubbed his sore knee. He slid out from his hiding place from under Relena's armchair and flashed a 1,000-watt smile. 

"Duo?" Heero's jaw dropped.

"I thought someone might pull SOMETHING like this, so I invited Duo over." Relena grinned.

"Invited? More like forced me into it… but I have to admit, the timing was perfect, as after I got off the phone with you, Heero announced he was leaving." Duo mopped sweat off his forehead.

"Well, this is just wonderful! It's almost like a bad, sappy TV sitcom!" Dorothy started laughing and reached behind her.

"What's she doing?" Mariemaia asked a equally confused Une.

Her question was soon answered when Dorothy pulled out a long stick with mistletoe tied to the end, which she promptly swung over Heero and Duo's heads. 

"Look! MISTLETOE!" 

"You know the rule boys." Relena snickered as Duo pounced on Heero. Lady Une covered Mariemaia's eyes. 

"Hey! I had an entire army in boy-scout uniforms and knee high socks! I think I can handle two guys kissing." The young girl protested. 

"It's safe to look now." Dorothy said.

"No, it's not." Une replied.

"Yes it is." Dorothy said again.

"They're FRENCHING. I can't let his Excellency's daughter witness such things at a young tender age."

"…" Relena and Dorothy said nothing.

"Talk about overprotected." Duo whispered.

"Hn. Get off now." Heero muttered, embarrassed. 

"The rest of you…" Relena suddenly turned around. 

"Heh." Wufei dropped out of the air duct with Trowa. Quatre entered the room through the door. 

"Now that's overprotected." Duo cracked.

"What are you all doing here?" Une asked. "And how did you get past all my security?"

"We figured that Heero would run here to make sure Relena was safe. And Duo wouldn't be far behind so…" Quatre started.

"We just wanted to see you all." Trowa finished.

"In other words, as soon as Trowa heard that Quatre was going to Earth, he jumped on the bandwagon to get away from Catherine's soup." Wufei put in.

"…" Trowa didn't say anything. 

Dorothy's jaw dropped. Une began radioing her guards to either shape up or ship out. 

"So everyone's here." Relena said. "Good. Now I don't have to rush delivery all these presents."

"What presents?" Mariemaia asked.

"PRESENTS?" Duo perked up.

Relena got up and led the 5 pilots, Dorothy, Mariemaia, and Une to another room that had the Christmas tree. She pointed to the right side of the tree, which had a rather large pile of presents. 

"That's nothing." Trowa muttered as Quatre clapped his hands. 

"Well… er…" Quatre bowed as Rashid and the Maganacs bearing gifts of all sizes. When all of the men left, the there was barely any room left for … anyone, let alone the tree. 

"…" Relena stared.

"I guess it's not a good time to tell you that your presents are in my limo." Dorothy muttered.

Duo prodded one of the packages addressed to Heero with his foot.

"Spandex. More spandex. And jeans." 

"I feel a straight-jacket." Heero examined another one of his presents.

"A what?" Relena stared. Quatre shrugged.

Just then, a group of 12 terrorists burst into the already crowded room.

"AHAHAHAHA! VICE MINISTER DARLIAN! SURRENDER AND WE WILL SPARE YOUR FRIENDS' PATHETIC LIVES!" one of the evil ninnies announced. 

"On Christmas Eve? I don't think so!" Relena disappeared beneath the mountain of presents. 

"What is she up to?" one of the evil people asked as the group closed in.

"EAT FRUITCAKE!" Relena burst out and chucked a fruitcake that was so hard it wasn't fit for human consumption at a bad guy.

"EEEKKKK!!!" the target screamed upon impact. 

"There's plenty more doorstoppers where that came from!" Relena started laughing like a madwoman.

"I don't know. I happen be partial to popcorn balls." Mariemaia reached into her stocking and whipped out a slingshot and a popcorn ball as hard a cement.

"FIRE!" Lady Une pulled out a pumpkin pie and threw it. 

"Well, don't just stand there! Open one present and use it as a weapon!" Relena shouted.

"OK!" the 5 pilots agreed and vanished into the mountain of presents.

"AHA!" Dorothy removed the wrapping paper of one leather dominatrix whip. "Just what I always wanted!"

"How am I supposed to fight with a tea set?" Trowa blinked in confusion.

"I have a Catherine's Soup for the Frustrated Boy's Soul book. Is someone trying to send me some kind of message?" Wufei stared at the book in hand.

"I HAVE… nothing that can help this situation either." Duo held up a pair of black silk boxers.

"Oh GIVE ME THAT!" Mariemaia grabbed the boxers and put evil man out by shooting the boxers' dangerous care tag. 

"Ooo! That's gotta hurt." Relena winced as the tag hit the Netherlands of the evil dude. Two down, ten to go. 

"AAYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIIIIII!!!" Dorothy used her whip and took out another guy. Meanwhile, Trowa began throwing the tea set saucers as flying killing thingys to knock two more men out the windows. The two worked back to back… until Trowa ran out of saucers and had to run and hide. 

Quatre used his new violin to render another terrorist unconscious when he realized…

"Where's Heero?" 

"Don't know. We're in the middle of a fight!" Dorothy screamed happily as she whipped away.

"Hm… needs more salt." Wufei muttered as he consulted the book and stirred the soup on a little stove.

"Where did you get that paraffin stove anyway?" Relena asked.

"A Preventer must always be prepared." Wufei said and ladled some of the soup into a bowl.

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Another evil man grabbed the bowl and buried his face in it to remove the pumpkin pie crumbs, unfortunately…

"What kind of soup was that?" Trowa asked as the man ran screaming… and fell out the window.

"Your sister's recipe."  


"Aa…"

"…" Heero popped up beside Trowa.

"AAAHHH!!!" Duo screamed as his boxers were ripped from his hands by a perverted terrorist.

"SHIIIINNEEE!!!" Heero charged with a marzipan candy and shoved it down the pervert's throat.

"… aCK! MARZIpan… can't breathe…" The terrorist passed out.

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID FIGHTING! DIE!" the last of the terrorists pulled out guns.

"Guns?" Dorothy gasped.

"How primitive." Une sighed as a pink limousine crashed into the room and landed on the remaining terrorists. 

"I just love cell phones and obedient butlers." Relena happily tucked her pink cell back into her pocket. 

"That was beautiful!" Dorothy exclaimed before a snowball promptly hit her.

"Now THAT'S beautiful." Duo snickered before he got hit too.

"Hn." Heero smirked, and juggled another snowball.

"Uh oh." 

~ Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ~


End file.
